


My Husband

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Galia and Dorian get married, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galia Lavellan and Dorian Pavus finally get married. Their wedding night goes as planned and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husband

Galia had waited for this day his entire life and yet, he was terrified. Love in a Dalish Clan between two men is tolerated, however they must each find a suitable bride by the time they each reach the age of eighteen. Galia had refused to do so, which had resulted in the keeper getting quite mad at him and thus resulted in being sent to the conclave as his punishment. He took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror. He started to brushed his hair then he began to adjust the sash around his waist. He looked at bed and at the neatly folded set of Tevinter robes Dorian had given him to wear. He'd opted for the Inquisition formal wear instead of the robes. He would have put them on if he hadn't felt like it was wrong to so or if had not been feeling this entire day was a dream. He turned in the direction of the door upon hearing it open and close to find Dorian leaning against the banister all dressed up in his black and gold robes, smiling at him.

Dorian eyes were lined with black kohl as they always were, his hair was perfectly styled and his smile was as bright as ever. "You're wearing that? What happened to the robes I gave you Amatus? Are you not going to wear them?" Galia turned back towards the mirror letting out a sigh as he shook his head. "No...I-I feel like it's wrong, wrong for me...for an elf to wear them. This whole day feels like a dream...I'm terrified I'll wake up and find that...." He bit his lip and closed his eyes holding back tears. He could hear Dorian come up behind him. He felt Dorian's arms wrap around him and leaned against him, as Dorian placed his head on Galia's shoulder. "Open your eyes ama-.....Galia, open your eyes Galia." Galia's eyes fluttered open upon hearing his name. 

He looked into the mirror, straight into Dorians eyes as the tears began to flow. His felt whole body began to shake as he breakdown. "I don't want this to be a dream Dorian!!!!" Dorian tightened his grip around the elf. "I want this to be real!!! I want this day to actually be happening...I've wanted this for years...I never found the right guy until I met you....I don't want any of this to just be another dream Dorian..." Dorian gently grabbed Galia's chin and turned his head towards him, kissing him deeply. Galia moaned and squirmed in Dorian's arms as Dorian deepened the kiss. Eventually Dorian moved his head back, breaking the kiss staring into his lovers eyes. "Galia Lavellan. You are the most stubborn, loveable, caring and most amazing man but most of all, you are the love of my life. Do you understand me? I never want you to think or believe otherwise." Galia slightly nodded his head as he turned placing his hands on Dorian's face before kissing him. Dorian kissed back, placing his hand over Galia's, smiling. "Now, let's see what can be done bout your....attire...."

~*~ 

Time passed quickly and Dorian had finally coaxed Galia into wearing the robes. He had helped him with every lace and buckle; Dorian wanted to make sure that it fit his lover perfectly. Galia now donned the white and sliver robes which fit his slender figure perfectly. Dorian got him to sit down at their vanity before he started braided to his hair. Galia's hair had grown past his shoulders by this point. Galia had decided to let it grow out after complaining about his old style, he had found it to be too generic. Dorian tied off the braid before going over the the dresser. He picked up some silver grace that was sitting on the top before returning and weaving it into the braid. 

"You look..." He took a step back. "This was the man who had stood up for me against my father. He is the man who never fails to reassure me that the love we share will never fade. He is all the man who constantly scares the living shit out of me on missions." He thought to himself. As he stroked his chin, slowly checking him out as Galia turned to face him.

Galia had started to fidget in his seat. "I look...look like what Dorian?" He could feel his cheeks go warm and was pretty sure that they were turning shades of red he didn't know they could. Dorian smiled as he moved closer to him; he placed his on hand on Galia's cheek as he kissed him. Galia began to emit a purr like sound before Dorian broke the kiss; his ears started to twitch while whole body was started to tremble. Galia wanted Dorian so badly, if he could he'd take him to be now but he knew he'd have to wait. Dorian gently rubbed his check with his thumb as he held it, gazing into his eyes. "You look amazing Amatus. Now, let us go. Everyone must be waiting for the blushing bride and handsome groom to finally make their entrance. Galia stood smiling, and linked arms with Dorian before resting his head on his shoulder. At last they finally began to make their way to the main hall, where everyone was waiting for them.

~*~ 

The ceremony went over smoothly and the dinner party after had ended with mostly everyone slight drunk or completely hammer. Galia was happy; he was no longer just Galia Lavellan, he was now Galia Lavellan Pavus. Galia had retired to their quarters early on into the part; he quickly stripped then scattered rose petals around the room before laying on the bed on his side, waiting for Dorian to return. Eventually Dorian entered the room; he acted like he didn't notice Galia at first and slowly began to to strip. Galia sat up slightly letting out an involuntary whimper as Dorian continued to strip. 

Galia could feel his heart startto pick up pace when Dorian turned to face him. "Hello Amatus...no...hello my husband." Dorian smirked; slowly he begun to walk over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed before moving over to Galia, placing himself on top of him. Galia stared into his husbands eyes breathing heavily; he could see that Dorian wanted him but he knew that didn't want Dorian, he knew that he needed him inside of him to fill him. He attempted to wrap his arms around Dorian's neck and pull Dorian down onto him. Dorian stopped him by grabbing one of his arms. "Patience, I will give you what you need soon." 

"Dorian...." Galia gasped as he moaned, squirming underneath him. Dorian smiled; he looked straight into Galia's lustful and hungry eyes as he released his arm. He leaned down, kissing Galia's neck drawing a whimper like moan from him. Galia's breath started to become ragged as Dorian nipped at his neck which created little bite marks as he made his way down his body. Dorian stopped once he had reached his chest; he pinched one of Galia's nipples between his fingers gently teasing it. He gently started to twisted it between his fingers while he started to lick the other one; Galia's breath hitched before letting out a long, deep moan. A shock wave of pleasure suddenly shot through his back his body causing him to violently arch his back. He griped the bed sheets in his hands as he cried out. "DORIAN!!!" He shouted his husbands name as he hit his came, hot seed filling Dorian's mouth. Slowly, he came down from it eventually laying flat on his back again; Dorian swallowed, licking his lips.

Dorian smiled caressing his husbands face. "Are you alright Amatus?" Galia nodded whining slowly releasing the sheets from his grasp. Dorian continued to make his way down kissing every exposed inch of him. Galia moan as Dorian began to lick his softened cock. Dorian knew how Galia liked it; his tongue moved up and down the shaft, tracing every inch of it before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking it. Galia gasped as Dorian took the whole thing into his mouth; he began to buck his hips instinctively but was stilled by Dorian's grasp. He could feel his orgasm begin to build up again; the desire for some sort of a climax became stronger with each and every movement Dorian made. Galia dug his fingers into the bed moaning. "D-Dorian p-please! I-I n-need.....!" Galia let out a high pitched whimper as Dorian pulled away. "What is it you need Amatus? I cannot give it too unless you tell me." Galia turned lifted his head, just enough to see into Dorian's eyes. "D-Dorian...P-please....." He managed to get out between each breath. Dorian smiled; he knew exactly what Galia wanted but he was determined to mark this last as long as he could. 

He kissed him as he grabbed his own cock before grabbing Galia's as well. He began to pump them. Galia groaned as Dorian began to pump faster. It wasn't too long before the pair hit their climaxes; Galia lay under his husband, slowly coming down from another orgasm. Dorian reach over towards the side table, picking up a small vial of oil. He bit the cork pulling it out before pouring the cold oil onto his hand. Dorian made sure that his fingers were entirely coated before he instated one into Galia's ass. Galia jolted, tensing up a bit before realizing with a groaned. Dorian moved his finger around before adding another, moving that one around before adding the final one. Galia's breath hitched as Dorian rubbed his sensitive spots, helmet out another high pitched whine as Dorian removed his fingers. 

"Dorian...." His voice was beginning to sound harsh and out of breath. Dorian took his cock in his hand pumping it slightly before lining himself up Galia's entrance. Galia's breath hitched the moment he felt Dorian's tip against his ass, he grasped the sheets in his hands once again as Dorian pushed in. Galia gasped, groaning slightly; he shifted slightly, adjusting to the size of Dorian's throbbing length. Dorian adjusted himself before he began to thrust into him, eventually he started picking up his speed. Galia could feel Dorians cock swell just as he could feel his own cock becoming hard again. He slowly began to arch his back as Dorian sped up even more; he could feel his climax building, cock throbbing and craving relief. 

He cried out as hit his orgasm, his spend splattering on his chest. His breathing was ragged and quick. Dorian grunted as he came, filling his husband with his hot seed. Dorian gently pulled out laying next to his husband before pulling him close. "Husbands...." Galia looked at his the gemstone encrusted ring on his finger, smiling as he wiggled it around. "I was scared you'd never accept my proposal." Dorian grabbed his free hand interlacing their fingers. Galia culled up into his sighing. "You know me better than that Dorian. I was going to propose but I got scared and didn't, so I'm glad you did." Galia yawned as Dorian pulled the covers up so they were covered. "Get some rest now. We've got a busy day tomorrow. Traveling to Denerim will be even more exhausting." Galia giggled as he nodded. "Agreed." He closed eyes taking a deep breath before drifting off. "Goodnight Amatus."

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I found this difficult to write but I pulled through it.


End file.
